


Can't Decide

by NowhereNearYou



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, alien sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNearYou/pseuds/NowhereNearYou
Summary: He suddenly turned around, looking straight at you. You snapped your eyes up to his, feeling some embarrassment about looking. When you looked at his face, you noticed that his face looked absolutely debauched. His hair was wild and all over the place, his pupils were dilated. And his whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat.You weren’t able to look him in the eyes, feeling too hot in your clothes. In an attempt to cool down and calm your anxiety, you started to fidget with the hem of your shirt.“Oh! You’re awake. Now, you are probably wondering why it's so hot. After getting comfortable,” He gestured to himself, “I finally realized. There's a good chance it's some type of strong aphrodisiac. Now the part I’m figuring out is how to fix this besides the obvious solution,”





	Can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> this is about 10 years too late but I rewatched good omens so,,, David Tennant is now my dad oops

“How long have you had the TARDIS? Yet you somehow manage to lock the doors from the outside?” You said snarkily, beating the door. When the door didn’t budge, you slumped onto the floor, glaring up at the Doctor. 

“Don’t blame me, it’s not my fault. Well, most likely it's not my fault. Actually, it's more a coin toss, but that doesn’t mean you can get mad at me,” He replied, pacing around the TARDIS. 

“And I can’t do anything. I hardly know which way is up and which is down in this stupid thing.” You laid down on the cold floor, arms spread wide.  
  
“I’m sure you could find something to do, just don’t disturb anything,” 

“You are insufferable,” You mumbled, letting out a bored sigh. 

“There’s a couch somewhere. Go have an adventure and find it. Sounds incredibly fun, I wish I could go with you. Unfortunately, I have to get us out of here. Bye-bye,” said The Doctor, rummaging around one side of the TARDIS. 

“If I die, then I would like you to know. It’s all your fault,” You said, getting off the floor and going down a hallway. 

“Whatever you say,” He yelled to you, not looking up. 

After a short ten minutes of walking down twisting hallways, you found a couch. The room looked like a normal room. Besides the couch, there was a side table with a simple lamp. The whole vibe was quite cabin-like, there was even a faint smell of wood. 

As you sat down, the couch formed to fit you perfectly. You set out a pleased sighed as you laid down. Just before falling asleep, you noticed the smell of wood getting stronger.   
  
When you entered dreamland, it was intense. You were thrown into a thick forest, pine trees surrounding you. The smell of wood was no longer faint and pleasant, but assaulting your senses. It was so thick and strong that you could practically taste _and_ feel it. And before you could get used to anything, the forest was on fire. Fire was quickly consuming the trees, spreading just as quickly. 

You did your best to run, but the forest was infinite. The fire also everywhere. Warmth spread through your body, before being replaced with blazing heat. 

Before your body could turn into ash, you woke up. Though the heat wasn’t gone. You wiped your forehead, feeling the sweat pouring out of your skin. When you tried to sit up, a pang of _something_ traveling straight to your crotch. 

You stood up, wobbly and unstable, but overall it would work. Thanks to your subconsciousness, you were able to find your way back to the main room of the TARDIS. Though you didn’t know what the hell was going on, there was a better chance of The Doctor knowing. 

Of all the weird things The Doctor doing, this was by far the most peculiar. Also the most arousing, you thought to yourself. 

He was still pacing around the TARDIS, stopping every few minutes to check a random wall. But unlike the last time, he was naked save for his boxer briefs. Though to be honest, he would look less lewd if he was completely naked. They clung to him, though still hiding his most intimate parts. You threw away all your self-control and looked straight at his cock. 

_God holy fucking shit_, you thought, feeling your mouth salivate and crotch getting wetter. The bulge was... perfect. There was nothing more that you wanted than to feel and taste him. 

He suddenly turned around, looking straight at you. You snapped your eyes up to his, feeling some embarrassment about looking. When you looked at his face, you noticed that his face looked absolutely debauched. His hair was wild and all over the place, his pupils were dilated. And his whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

You weren’t able to look him in the eyes, feeling too hot in your clothes. In an attempt to cool down and calm your anxiety, you started to fidget with the hem of your shirt. 

“Oh! You’re awake. Now, you are probably wondering why it's so hot. After getting comfortable,” He gestured to himself, “I finally realized. There's a good chance it's some type of strong aphrodisiac. Now the part I’m figuring out is how to fix this besides the obvious solution,” 

If you thought he was hot before when he rambled on, him doing it almost completely naked was sinfully delicious.   
  
It took you a few seconds before you realized he was waiting for a response. “Uh,” You cleared your voice, “What’s the obvious solution?”   
  
He looked at you quizzically before answering, “Sex, intercourse, making love. You know, that.” 

“Oooooh okay. Why can’t we do that?” You asked, brain feeling slow like running through water, “Wait nevermind. Forgot you locked the TARDIS. It sounded like I was asking you to...” Brain finally working somewhat, you stopped your rambling. 

“Most stuff like this has a time limit. Though it is a rolling heat, it keeps building up and up until you’ll fuck anyone,” 

You didn’t care to tell him that even before this weird alien sex pollen you would have jumped his bones given the chance. 

“Should I... go into another room? I don’t want to tempt you to do anything you don’t wanna do,” 

“No, it's fine. I have a strong will,” He said, running a hand through his tousled hair, “Also, I know you're hot in that. You can take off whatever you want. I won’t be tempted or whatever you said,” 

You nodded before hesitantly taking off your over clothes. The brush of cold air felt good for the first few seconds it hit you, but then it just came back. You sat down, enjoying the cool metal before the heat came back. Where you were on the floor leveled you with Doctor’s package, and admittedly you took advantage of it. 

“Why would anyone create something like this?” You asked, using a hand to wipe your forehead. 

“Some species don’t feel the need to have sex but they need to further the race. So they make an aphrodisiac to help them along. Though some use it as a torture method,” He mumbled the last part, breathing labored. 

“Torture method?” You exclaimed, eyes widening as you stared up at the Doctor. 

“It's rare, but yes. Some make it so if you don’t have sex, you... die,” He explained, voice hesitant. 

“Unbelievable,” You said, getting up from the floor. On unsteady legs, you walked over to the Doctor. As he turned around, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. You pushed your body against him, wanting as much contact as possible. 

When you finally pulled back to catch your breath, you looked into his confused eyes. “I don’t want to die. Don’t want to take the chance,” You said, tangling your hands in his hair. 

He took a few deep breaths before replying, “Sounds good to me,” Before diving back into a passionate kiss. You had no intention to take this slow, you wanted everything now. You guided his head to the side to expose his neck further. A slow lick along his pulse caused him to shiver. You suddenly bit his pulse, not too hard but hard enough to feel. His grip tightened on you, startled. A barely audible whine escaped his mouth. That small sound was addicting, it made you want to hear him unable to control his moans. 

God, that thought was heavenly. 

Frantically, you unclasped your bra and stepped out of your underwear. 

“Take off your underwear before I rip it off of you,” You said, eyes glancing down to his package every so often. 

“What makes you think you’re in charge? Last time I checked, you’re just a puny little human,” He retorted, straightening up, truly showing his full height. Your breath hitched slightly, feeling your own slick on your thighs. 

He pushed you up against the Tardis’s wall, eyes boring into you. You could hear your own heartbeat in your ears as he pinned your hands above you. With one hand on your wrists, he used his other hand to lightly run up and down your torso, not really doing anything to help the ache in your crotch. 

“Please,” You begged, breath labored and shallow. 

He leaned down to your ear, you could feel his breath. “Next time I’m going to make you wait. I’ll draw this out for as long as possible. I’ll bring you to the edge and then take it away. But just this one time I’ll let you get what you want when you want it,” He then turned you around, facing the wall with yourself presented to the Doctor.   
  
You heard fabric rustling and then a hot heat against yours. 

“Doctor, come on I can’t wait,” You pleaded, arching your back. You could hear him let out a small chuckle before a pressure pushed against you. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight and dripping. Perfect,” He groaned out, pushing in further. Once he was fully sheathed, you let out a shaky breath. The way he felt was incredible, thick enough to feel a stretch and long enough to hit your G-spot. 

“Move,” You needily said, pushing your hips back. With a harsh pull to your hair, he pulled out and quickly pushed back in. An embarrassing squeak escaped your mouth, surprised. His thrusts then started to build up speed. You let out small whines as he kept pistoning in and out of you. 

When you tried to rub your own clit, he smacked that hand away and replaced it with his own. His fingers were something of a miracle. They used the perfect amount of pressure and the right speed to almost instantly get you to the edge. 

“God, I’m gonna cum. Cum inside me, Doctor,” You said, feeling the heat build-up in your abdomen. He was now less calculated with his thrust like he just needed to get it done as fast as possible. When your orgasm finally hit you it felt like a rush of cold air. It was by far the best orgasm you’ve ever had, as proven by the full-body shudder and wobbly legs. While in the post-orgasm haze you felt the Doctor cum in you. 

“Better than dying,” You mumbled when you were able to find your voice. 

“Lot better,” The Doctor replied, trying to find his clothes. 


End file.
